You Don't Know Me Yet
by tswiftlookalike
Summary: They showed up one day, two kids who didn't seem to belong anywhere, which is saying something for a camp full of demigods. Who are they? Whose are they? Kat and Theo fight to keep these answers a secret because sometimes the truth is the hardest thing to believe. Set after the Last Olympian. [Percy/Annabeth] and a couple new faces
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys just a quick author's note! This is the first story I have written in a super long time and I am really excited about it. I hope you like it. The second chapter will be posted tomorrow. This chapter is a little shorter because I wanted to set the scene without giving away too much yet. Reviews are super welcome!**

**Don't own anything! **

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

**Kat**

She looked at her brother standing next to her. He'd grown so much in the past year, but then again he had to with everything that had been going on. She felt badly that he had to grow up so fast but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. Now he had to come along on this insane quest with her, but it is the only way to save them and she knew it better than anyone; he knew it too. It would all be worth it. That is, if they succeed.

"You ready?" she asked the 12 year old next to her. He looks up and nods. She can see the determination in his stormy grey eyes. Has had never been one for words so over the years she learned to read him well.

She takes on last deep breath and before turning to the god standing before them. "We're set," she says as she takes her brother's hand.

The god looks at the, face solemn, "You know the rules and the quest. Beware the words of the prophecy. Good luck Kataigida. Be well Theo". With the last word everything around them became engulfed in blinding light. Disorientation overpowered her as she griped her brother's hand more tightly. Then everything went black.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was sitting down by the lake, a book on Greek architecture open in her lap when she heard it. The thunder like noise had shaken the entire camp and now everyone was running to the barrier looking for the source. Leaving her book behind Annabeth ran towards the edge of the woods. Preparing for the worst she sent they younger campers she encountered to the dinning hall, hoping to ensure their safety. When she finally made it to the forest a group of the more experienced campers had already assembled and was poised for battle. Acknowledging her leadership cleared a path for Annabeth to make her way to the front of the army line.

"We haven't seen anything. What's the plan?" Annabeth turned to see the head of the Apollo cabin speaking to her.

"Hold here for now. Watch for movement. No one goes past the clearing unless absolutely necessary," she spoke loud enough for the others around her to hear. A fight, if it came to that would be easier if they were together and that would only be possible with the openness of the clearing. Once they past the forest line they would be on their own, or possible in pairs, and until she knew what they were up against that was not an option.

There was a silence surrounding them as they watched the trees, a silence that was broken by the not so casual entrance of one of her favorite half-bloods.

"What'd I miss?" Percy asked jogging his way up to where Annabeth stood, riptide already drawn in his hand.

"Just a lot of staring," the Appolo boy replied, clearly hoping for a battle.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She wouldn't mind a good fight herself, gods know its been a while (not that that is a bad thing), but if they kept talking they were going to give away their position to what ever was out there. This is why strategy was left to her. She was about to turn around and remind them of this fact when a sound from the trees silenced them for her. Behind her weapons were drawn and bow strings pulled back in anticipation, her own dagger was ready in her hand.

Slowly a figure began to emerge… wide?... with two heads?... no two figures. As they came closer Annabeth could make out the distinction between two forms, but it looked as though one was carrying the other. With each step the image became more clear. It was a girl, a teen, and she looked injured.

"Hold your fire" Annabeth yelled. As she did the girls eyes locked with her own. In that moment Annabeth would have sworn she had seen them before, somewhere. She stopped 30 yards in front of them a younger boy in her arms. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but before the words formed the girl collapsed to the forest floor.

All inhibitions forgotten, Annabeth ran towards them hoping she would make it in time.

**Annabeth**

Two hours later Annabeth was pacing along the patio of the Big House waiting for news from Chiron. The two kids they had found earlier that afternoon had been taken to first aid but nobody had told her anything after that, and it was killing her.

"They'll be fine," Percy says from behind her, "They didn't look half as bad as the new Demeter kid did after Clarisse got to him during capture the flag". He tried to give her a small smile and she appreciated it. Percy's humor and companionship had gotten her through a lot. They'd gotten each other through a lot. Still though all she could manage was a nod as she remembered the girl's face and the expression it wore, something between desperation and relief.

She had seen a lot of kids come into camp since she has been here but none of them had come with the shock that those two had. And then there was their age…

The girl seemed to be the same age as Annabeth was now. How could she have survived so long? Or maybe that's the reason they looked the way they did when they got here. She was with they boy too… They should have been found before this. Why wasn't someone sent to help them?

Before Annabeth became completely lost in her own thoughts and questions, they were approached by the very man, or half man, they had been waiting for, Chiron.

"Still here I see" he said while making his way towards them, "I expected as much".

"How are they?" Annabeth asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

Chiron nodded thoughtfully, "The boy is still out, they suspect he will be for a couple of days. I have no idea what those kids went through but it was something powerful and he does not seem to be handling it as well". At that Percy took Annabeth's hand. It was a small gesture but it was all the comfort she needed. "The girl however," Chiron continued, "seems to be regaining her strength. I believe we will be able to talk with her in the morning".

Even though she tried not to let it show the disappointment on Annabeth's face was clear to anyone that knew her was well as Chiron and Percy did. "However," Chiron said with a smile, "she could probably use a friend tonight. Be there in case she wakes up. I know you are good at that". The three of them smiled remembering when Percy first came to camp; it seemed like forever ago now.

Annabeth and Percy thanked him and Annabeth began her walk towards, well she had no idea what was waiting for her. But she was going to find out, and still holding Percy's hand, she was dragging him along too.

**A/N: Perspectives will change as the story goes on but will mostly be following Kat and Annabeth. More about Kat's name to come :) **


	2. The Envelope

**A/N: Everything in _Italics_ is the thoughts of the character the story is currently following**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 2

The envelope

**Kat**

Kat slept through the night. When she woke up the next morning it took her a while to remember where she was and what had happened the day before. Part of that was due to her head feeling like it had been hit by one of Hephaestus's hammers, but most of it was because yesterday was to weird to believe. It all seemed like a crazy dream, well except the part about Theo…

"Oh my gods! Theo!" Kat shouted. Next thing she knew she had jumped to her feet. Her body tried to protest but there was no time for that. There were beds lined up on either side of the long room and in the one directly across from her laid her little brother. Her shoulders fell as she became more relaxed and started to walk towards the bed.

"You really shouldn't be up yet," said a voice from behind her. In her panic Kat hadn't noticed Annabeth approach from one of the adjoining rooms. She turned around and Annabeth gave her a small smile, "I just came to see how you we're doing. You scared us last night."

"Definitely wasn't one of my most graceful entrances," Kat replied almost joking. "How is he?" her eyes were now fixed on Theo.

"He just needs a few days. We're good at this kind of thing here. He'll be ok." Kat noted the attempt at comfort in Annabeth's tone.

"I know he will, somehow he always is," she gave her brother's hand a squeeze. _They said this could happen. Three days of sleep for him while I get all the leg work done. _She almost smiled to herself remembering joking with him about this very subject. He told her not to worry, to make sure that they were both welcome by the time he woke up. She had laughed at it then, making new friends is not always her best still. But she would do it for him and everyone back home she thought, touching the locket that was hidden under her shirt. _Gods help us cuz the worlds fate rests on my ability to fit in…_

"You two must have been through a lot."

"You have no idea."

Kat didn't want to say anything more on the subject, at least not yet. The people here weren't ready for the truth and Kat wasn't in the mood to lie. When Kat remained silent Annabeth stuck out her hand, "I'm Annabeth by the way. I guess I kind of forgot to mention that."

Kat took it, "Kataigida, but most people just call me Kat." Kat watched Annabeth's face as she worked through her name, her grey eyes focusing out the window next to them.

"Storm, right? Your name means storm in Greek."

Kat nodded, "Our parents picked a couple weird ones," she said as she gestured to Theo, "At least most people can pronounce his."

Annabeth laughed, "I have a feeling you are going to fit in around here. Most of us aren't exactly ordinary."

_'I hope so because we really need this to work' Kat thought to herself_

"What do you say we go get breakfast and them maybe I can give you a tour?" Annabeth asked, pulling Kat out of her own head.

"Sounds great. I'm starving! Let me just grab something" Annabeth walked

With that they both began the walk towards the dinning pavilion. For the most part breakfast went the way it would have on any other day, with the exception of who she was eating with and the fact that Annabeth mentioned a meeting with Chiron later that afternoon. It is not like she didn't see that coming, but she would be lying if she said part of her hadn't hoped they would put it off for a couple of days. Talking to Chiron would be the start of her plan, his plan? Honestly so many people were involved in this plan at so many different points it time she was not really sure where it started anymore. _Oh right a stupid doom prophecy _she thought _how could I forget that one._

**Annabeth**

After lunch Annabeth showed Kat the paint parts of camp, the lake, the coliseum, and the cabins, finally ending at the big house. She seemed excited about everything and while they were walking around the different cabins Annabeth couldn't help wondering what cabin Kat and her brother might belong to. Her blonde hair almost matched Annabeth's own. She would have even guessed she was a child of Athena, that is if it wasn't for the eyes. Those green eyes were definitely not an Athena trait.

When they reached the big house Chiron was already waiting for them on the front porch. He smiled at them and Annabeth waived back, then she turned to Kat waiting to see her reaction to Chiron's appearance. Annabeth always liked watching the new kids reactions' to Chiron's true form. Usually it was surprise or shock, but with others it's curiosity or wonder. Those were Annabeth's favorite. Kat didn't seem to fall into either of those categories though, in fact she looked more nervous than anything else, the kind of nerves that people get when they were about to meet someone they respect.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" the man in front of them said, "please come in." Walking up the steps the two girls followed him through the door and into the living room.

"No ping pong table this time?" Annabeth asked jokingly.

Chiron laughed replying, "No since it will just be the three of us I thought the couch would be more comfortable, or at least it will be for you two. I, ah, prefer to stand". Turning his attention to the newer of the blonde's he said, "you must be Kataigida, lovely name."

"Thanks, but most people just call me Kat."

"Well Kat," he said, "you must have had quite a journey getting to us. Do you think you could tall us a little bit about it? Usually these things help us shed some light on your godly parent."

Earlier in the day, when they had been walking around the cabins, Annabeth had explained the whole demigod concept to Kat. She was pretty ready to accept the idea; most kids were because after everything they'd seen it is the only explanation that fit. Monsters like to talk and their favorite phrases usually involved the word demigod or half-blood.

"Actually there is something I am supposed to give you," Kat said while reaching in to the pocket of her shorts. Annabeth saw a small envelope that was folded in half. It had Chiron's name on the outside. "I think this should explain everything," Kat handed over the envelope to Chiron. Annabeth watched as he read the letter it contained.

When he had finished he looked up and turned towards her, "Annabeth, would you mind giving us a few minutes alone? There are some things Kataigida and I must discuss in confidence."

****30 minutes later in the yard in front of the Big House****

Annabeth was sitting in the grass waiting when Percy jogged up to her. He looked like he had been sparing and was still carrying his helmet in one hand.

"Hey," he said grinning, "wanna go grab lunch, fuel up before you loose in the big game tonight?"

Annabeth laughed. She had almost forgotten about capture the flag tonight. She and Percy were each leading one side and there was no way she was going to let him win. "No way! You are going down Seaweed Brain," she said lightly punching him in the shoulder. The Athena cabin had made alliances with the Apollo and Ares cabins and she had been working on their battle plan for a week.

"We'll see," he said closing the space between them. He was standing over her looking down with his sea green eyes, a smug smile tugging at his lips. No matter how many times she saw them Annabeth couldn't keep herself from staring at them, this is until her eyes fell to his lips. He had just started leaning in when she jumped back.

"Oh no you don't!" Annabeth scolded, "You are not distracting me this time." Her boyfriend tried to put on an innocent face but he laughed instead. He put out an arm to pull her close but she dogged it. This time she was the one laughing. "Come on hero," she teased, "is that the best you've got?"

Accepting the challenge he started after her. The next thing they knew the two teens were running across the lawn like they were kids again. Somehow Annabeth managed to stay just a few feet a head of him, but Percy had a plan. He chased Annabeth around a tree leaving him on one side and her on the other. Annabeth started to step backwards when Percy lunged. Before Annabeth could react Percy had her around the waist and they were tumbling to the grass.

"Got ya," Percy mused while still on top of her. Both of them had been so involved in their own game that they didn't notice the two walking towards them from the big house.

"Ehem," Chiron cleared his throat to get their attention. The two demigods jumped to their feet, a blush already starting to spread over Annabeth's face. "Well Kat I will leave you here. I trust Percy and Annabeth will help you with everything you need." Turning to Annabeth he said, "Kataigida and Theo will be staying in the Hermes cabin, once Theo has improved. Oh and see that Kat is ready for the game tonight. I am sure she will be a helpful addition," with that he turned away from them and walked back into the house.

Annabeth watched him trot away until she heard Kat ask, "So, what game?"

Percy's face lit up, "Capture the flag!"

"I love capture the flag!" Kat said her expression now matching Percy's, "I mean it sounds like fun…" her voice trailed off as if she didn't know where she was going with the sentence.

'She watched Percy explain the game to Kat, who looked almost as excited as he did. Annabeth laughed a little to herself. '_This is going to be an interesting night,' Annabeth thought, 'she has not idea what's coming.'_

**A/N: Stay tuned for capture the flag! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
